Put him out
by KiwiFrube-x
Summary: This is for all you RaixKim haters. It's my first oneshot song fic and flamers are aloud. The setting is inside so please read this and tell me what you think! R&R peopls! PLEASE!


Hey all! I got rid of Tam and Zap for today so I could write this one-shot song fic. This is for all you RaixKim haters and me to take my mind of my other one so I can come back to later. This is set a few years after all the evil is defeated. Rai and Kim are married and have a daughter.

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR THE SONG "PUT HIM OUT" BY MS DYNAMITE._** There now that that is over, enjoy the one-shot.

**Now I'm ma tell it like this girlfriend he don't love you  
Never have I seen him kiss or hug u  
He don't make effort he don't respect you  
Or accept you for you**

"Kim, you have got to get rid of him. He doesn't care about you like he used to. I haven't seen him hug or kiss you in years, not even on the cheek. What's up with you guys?" Kieko (A/N: I don't know how to spell her name. So sue me! (not really guys!)) said to her friend.

"No Keik, Rai and I love each other and that's all we need. I'm sure he'll change back to the regular old Rai that we all know and love. He's just going through a rough patch at work that's all." Was Kimiko's reply to her friend.

**Tells you what 2 wear and how to behave  
Comes in your home and treats you like his slave  
Don't need him if he makes you sacrifice your freedom, get him out your life**

**Shouts and curses at you in public places  
Sleep in your house on part time basis  
He ain't eve takin care of his child  
He don't make you smile**

"Kim, you are in denial. He's always tellin' you what to do and how to behave, he treats you like a friggin' slave, he shouts at you in public and at home, sometimes if you are lucky he doesn't come home some nights, he's obviously not taking care of Bianca, his own daughter! Kim, he's not making you happy. You haven't smiled or laughed properly in months."

**I understand you love him and ur down **

**But that don't mean you gotta b his clown**

**Girl you got 2 put him out  
Changed them lox and all dat  
Girl you got to put him out**

**And this time don't take him back  
Girl you got to put him out  
Take the time to love yourself  
Girl you got to put him out**

**You can find real love, with someone else.**

"Kiek, listen..." Kimiko started

"No Kim, you listen. I understand you love him, but that's no reason to do what ever he says when he says it! You have got to kick him out! And this time don't believe what ever sob story he gives you. I know you can find true love with someone other than him." Kieko interrupted with an extremely irritated voice. Her best friend in the whole world was miserable, she could tell. It had been like this for god knows how long.

**He don't even know how 2 b honest  
All he know how to do is false promise  
Any real man agree he ain't a man  
After the first time that he raised his hand**

"He ALWAYS lies to you, he makes false promises, and all of our guy friends agree with me that he is no real man after the first time he hit you." Kiek continued.

"YOU TOLD THEM! Kieko I thought I could trust you not to tell anyone. That's why I told you and no one else..."

**Treat ur home like hotel and don't pay his way  
Lost count of all the times that that dog has strayed  
Sleep around, creep around, bring back disease what if next time it is H.I.V**

"Kim, he hit you, he's in and out of here like it's a frickin' (a/n: I can't swear 'cuz I am using the downstairs computer and my parents think I am a good girl) hotel, he doesn't pay his part of the rent, I've lost count of the times he's left you and then came back 'cuz it 'didn't work out', he cheats on you, creeps around, sleeps with other women and doesn't give a toss whether they are married or not or whether they are prostitutes or not either and he catches go know what from them. How long do you think its ganna be until it's something terrible like H.I.V" There was a pause after Kieko had said this.

**4 baby mammas, 8 kids and no work  
U can play strong but I know that it hurt  
You make the choices you gotta stop this cos girlfriend the boy worthless**

"Why won't you understand that me and Rai love each other and I think we can pull through this." Kimiko replied in barely a whisper.

"Kimiko, haven't you been listening to me for the past hour? That guy has gotten 4 young women pregnant, they each have two kids and don't work, you have to put on a brave face everyday whether you go out or not 'cuz of Bianca but we all know you are hurting inside and girlfriend this guy is worthless!" Kieko practically shouted in Kimiko's face.

**I understand that you all were love birds from school  
how did you get from being his girl 2 just being his fool**

"I know you love him and you two got together at that Chinese boarding school place you went to for a few years but since when did you become his fool?" She asked after a moment of silence.

**Girl you got 2 put him out  
Changed them lox and all dat  
Girl you gat to put him out  
And this time don't take him back  
Girl you gat to put him out  
Take the time to love yourself  
Girl you gat to put him out  
U can find real love with someone else**

**Your little girl needs a daddy I agree but the fool is far from that  
Any boy can be a father, that ain't reason enough 2 keep on takin him back  
He never reads with her or takes her out that shits called neglect you hear  
Sure she confused and tired of always seeing mammas face bruised and drowned in  
tears**

"Bianca needs a dad." Kim said simply

"And I agree completely but the idiots far from that, any guy can be a dad so that isn't reason enough for you to keep on taking him back. He never reads her a bed time story or takes her out to have a bite to eat. She's sure to be confused and tired of constantly seeing your face bruised and covered in tears." Kieko yelled from half way across the room.

"How are you supposed to know something like that unless you asked her?" Said Kimiko with tears in her eyes threatening to burst at any second

**Look what you showin her by lettin him disrespect you  
You just growin her 2 think that it's something that all men do  
You owe it 2 yourself and your daughter cos she thinks it's all alright  
When she get older follow the footsteps you showed her how you gonna look her  
in the eye**

"That's exactly what I did! I asked her. Look at what you are showing her by letting him do this to you. She's growing up thinking this is what all men do. You owe it to yourself and Bianca 'cuz she thinks is all okay, when she gets older she's ganna do exactly the same as you did and then how are you going to look her in the eye..."

"ALRIGHT" Kim shouted.

"Are you ganna leave Rai? 'Cuz if you need a place to stay then you can stay with me at my apartment?" Kieko said excitedly. She had finally got through to Kimiko once she said that last bit about Bianca. Kimiko nodded slowly but didn't say a thing. Kimiko had been dying to do something like this but didn't want to bother any of her friends and she didn't think any of them still cared enough to back her up. Bianca and her were finally going to get away from Raimundo.

**THE END!**

What do you guy's think? I will let flamers in because I know that it is crap. If I weren't me then I'd flame this so I'll repeat this once more FLAMERS ARE WELCOME ! I'm more of a RaixKim supporter rather than a hater but I just wanted to try this out. What do you guys think. Original or not original? Crappie or not crappie? Boring or not boring? I don't care if you hate it so flame if you wish. Bey! 


End file.
